dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blazing Frost
Summary We all know that Shawn has cryokinetic powers right? Well there is a girl that can control all fire, and she's not a nice one. Charaters *Inferna *Shawn *Spark *Damon *Jess (mentioned) Transcript (Shawn is in his cabin eating a popsicle) Shawn: Hmm, needs to be more cold. (Shawn freezes his popsicles) Shawn: There we go, now to watch some TV. (Shawn turns on his TV as the news is on) Shawn: What th-? News Reporter: These phoenix or whatever the hell they are swarming the city! Shawn: Phoenix? (Shows the city burning with building collapsing and people incinerated by phoenix) News Reporter: People are burned in the streets by the thousands! Shawn: Oh fuck. News Reporter: And the armies defenses are incinerated so there is no to- (A phoenix sees the news reporter and begins to attack him) News Reporter: Oh god n- (news goes off) Shawn: I gotta go check this out. (goes outside) (Shawn sees the the phoenix at the city) Shawn: I gotta hurry. (runs to the city) (MEANWHILE) (Spark and Damon are at the city fighting the phoenix) Spark: (slicing the phoenix) Dammit! Why won't these things die already!? (Damon uses a ice spells at the phoenix) Damon: I'm a little busy here! And none of my ice spells work since they always rise from there own ashes! Phoenix 1: That's because we by our master's will. Spark: What!? Phoenix 2: We will end you quick. Spark: Crap! (The phoenix breath fire but an ice shield protects Spark as Damon uses his own shield) (Shawn comes by) Spark: It's about time! What take you so long? Shawn: I just heard the news. ???: (chuckles) Well you must be a cute one. Shawn: (hears a female voice) What th-? (The rest of phoenix bow down as a red female figure walks up) Damon: Well this is new. Spark: Okay toots just the hell are you? ???: How dare you address me ass toot? Don't you even know how to speak to a proper lady. Spark: (speaks to himself) I do when I talk to Jess. Damon: So who are you anyway? ???: Who am I you ask? (chuckles) I, am Inferna. Shawn: I'm guessing your the one causing all this? Inferna: Well, yes. Pretty much. I am the one the evil mastermind's like who can control all fire. Spark: For a mastermind you look like a hot bitch. Inferna: (slightly pissed) Excuse me!? (hair flows up) Spark: What? Temper got out of control for you? (laughs) Inferna: (gets pissed) YOU FUCKING CUNT BAG!!! (shoots fireballs at Spark) Spark: Oh fuck! (dodges the fireballs) Shawn: You don't like someone who say stuff I'd say that. Inferna: (gets over her anger) Well, I like my looks very well. Shawn: Let's just say this, I would like to kill you so I can go home. Inferna: Fine, then. If you try then you will just have to die! (Shawn prepares to fight) (Inferna shoots many fireballs at Shawn as he run on all four to dodge them, Shawn then pulls out claws of ice and tries to slash Inferna but summons flame swords and slashs his claws) Inferna: (laughs) Fighting makes this more fun! Shawn: You wish it is! (Shawn does a rapid claw combo as Inferna blocks every strike Shawn makes, Infena creates fire tornados and charges them at Shawn, he dodges the tornados and turns into a drill of ice and snow and rushes toward Inferna but she transforms into a drill also as they clash and let's out a large explosion of ice and fire) (Shawn and Inferna crash into different sides of a building as they spot each other) Shawn: Shit! (Shawn runs from Inferna as she shoots fireballs at him, Shawn shoots ice shards at Inferna. Inferna grows out fire wings to dodges ice shards and throws out flames spears at Shawn but he dodges them. Shawn begans do throw many snow tornados. Soon then they crash into the same room) Inferna: Wow, I didn't expect someone who live in a dog pound can fight pretty well. Shawn: Big talk coming from a phoenix girl. Inferna: Your gonna be one dead canine. Shawn: Oh It's on now fire bitch. (Shawn throws out a large ice spear as Inferna throws out a large flame spear, as the spears clash it erupts the entire building with Shawn and Inferna falling down, Shawn runs down another on all fours as Inferna uses her phoenix wings to fly down toward him and summons flame tornado's at him. Shawn then grows out blades while Inferna summons flame swords again and slashes with Shawn's blades, Inferna fires out solar beams at Shawn as he fire crescent ice slashes at Inferna. Inferna has had enough and summons a giant phoenix toward Shawn as he guards himself, When they got to the ground a large fire explosion appears) (Shawn lands on the ground but barely injurded while Inferna lands on the ground also) Inferna: (smiles) You are pretty durable. Shawn: (pants) Really? Cause I really thinking you are. Inferna: Well why not let drag into the depths of flames! (Inferna brings out her flame swords as Shawn brings out his ice as both prepare to fight, Inferna vents her boots with fire jets and charges at Shawn and strikes him, Shawn dodges and block every strike Inferna made and shoots fire ice shards and spears at her. Inferna block the projectiles with her shield and performs fire bending attacks at Shawn with many large fireballs and whirlands. Shawn blocks and does a blade strike combo at Inferna making her skidding and tumbling over again, Inferna lands as she teleports in flames in front of Shawn and kicks him in the air and flies in the air and does a fire bending combo at Shawn strikes him down. Shawn jumps high in the air and shoots ice arrows at Inferna as she dodges them, Inferna stomps the ground as solar beam appear firing at Shawn as he dodges them in the air. Shawn and Inferna fires ice and fire spears again as they dodges each other, Shawn throws out many snow tornado as they shoot out ice shards as Inferna uses her shield. Shawn grows out large axes and strikes but Infera blocks his strikes with her flame swords, Shawn then strikes the ground many creating ice shard from the ground at each direction. Inferna notices the shards the dodges them everywhere, Shawn then spins as he turns into a tornado and rushes toward Inferna. Inferna does the same and tranforms into a fire tornado as they both clash each other causing the fire and ice to corrupt, as they both land. They engage one strike at thorugh eac other, Shawn panting as Inferna pants also) Shawn: (almost falls down) Damn, that was intense. Inferna: (chuckles) We will consider this a draw since both of our elements are outmatched. Shawn: What? (Inferna then dissappears into flames) Shawn: (sighs) What a bitch. (Shawn's hoodie regenerates as he walks off) (Inferna watches Shawn far away) Inferna: We count this one as a draw Shawn... (smiles) But in our next our next encounter... You won't live long. (disappears as she laughs evilly) (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Inferna's first episode? Terrible, I fucking hated it. (1/5) It was fine, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not all great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!! (5/5) Category:Episodes